Sunstreaker's Special friend
by monitawhite2
Summary: Sunstreaker hates squishies, he has always hated squishies. But if so, why does his spark pulse uncontrollably around her. Will he push her away or show her he's not just a playmech
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything transformers. This is the only disclaimer I will use

Sunstreaker's Pov

Sideswipe: Ain't this the life Sunny my boy

Me: How many times do I have to tell, DO NOT CALL ME SUNNY! And if this was the life I would be surrounded by the finest femmes on Cybertron.

Sideswipe: Alright Sunshine, don't get your gears in a bunch, besides I would be the one with the femmes, you would be the one in their berth.

My twin and I were currently lying down on an abandoned human beach, sipping cups of energon, after ditching Prowler's patrol. Unfortunately the berth comment was pretty much on point. My brother was usually the charmer, while I was known as the playmech of the galaxy.

Me: Whatever like you're any better

Sideswipe: I am actually, thank you very much

Me: Come on, Optimus just commed us to get back to base

Sideswipe: Wonder what that's about?

Sideswipe: Aw, Sweet!

Me: Yeah, some more pesky squishies to annoy me and ruin my paint job, GREAT

Back at base still Sunstreaker's Pov

Me: NO, NO FRAGGIN WAY!

Prime: Those are my orders Sunstreaker.

Me: Optimus, how can you put me to guard a human girl! You know how I feel about humans.

Prime: Sunstreaker, humans are our allies, you must learn more about them. Besides, this girl is brave, intelligent and caring, only a few years younger than you in human years. I expect you to treat her well and be ready to meet her in half an hour.

Me: Yes Sir

Why me Primus, why me?!

.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunstreaker's Pov

Optimus: Sunstreaker's, it is time you go and meet your new charge.

Ugh, can this day get any worse

Sideswipe: Ha ha, Sunny has to guard a fleshy, ha ha

Guess what folks, my fraggin idiot for a brother just made it worse

Me: Shut up Sides

In the Rec Room Normal point of view

A shy girl sat in wonderment of the Cybertronians. She quite understood that they were living, sentient beings, but she didn't imagine that they could be so human like. All around her 'bots were listening to music, playing video games with humans or simply conversing with one another.

It was all quite amazing, but couldn't help but wish she wasn't here. She didn't want a guardian, what if he didn't like her. He might think she was weird because of her tendency to be reserved. It wasn't really her fault, she just had a rough childhood and some trust issues. Still what if he didn't care, what if- her thoughts were interrupted by a robotic clearing of the throat.

The girl looked up to see an almost golden coloured bot looking up at her with folded arms and an almost grouchy face. "I am Sunstreaker, your new guardian," the bot said not too happily. "You are Elizabeth, yes," said Sunstreaker. Elizabeth yelped out a small 'eek' before turning away, embarrassed. Sunstreaker simply scoffed and put on a 'don't carish' look.

Take it easy on her Suns, everyone has been watching the meeting between charge and guardian and even Ironhide has pity on the girl. Sunstreaker simply shrugged before saying that if she was going to be his charge she was going to have to toughen up. "I'll just go find my brother," Elizabeth said shyly, before running off to escape her situation.

Sunstreaker's Pov

That little, scrawny human I have to guard is killing me. Of all the squishies Optimus could have ordered me to guard, it had to be the one squishy who's scared of her own Primus hate me or something?

Prime: {Sunstreaker, where is the girl?}

Me: {She went in search of her brother}

Prime: {You let her go alone?}

Me: {I saw no harm in - -}

Prime: {Sunstreaker, she has gone missing and a Decepticon has been sighted with a human captive}

Me: {I - -}

Prime: {Find her and bring her back Sunstreaker}

Me: {Yes Sir}

What had I done?!

.

.

.

.

I do not own anything transformers. This is the only disclaimer I will use

Sunstreaker's Pov

Sideswipe: Ain't this the life Sunny my boy

Me: How many times do I have to tell, DO NOT CALL ME SUNNY! And if this was the life I would be surrounded by the finest femmes on Cybertron.

Sideswipe: Alright Sunshine, don't get your gears in a bunch, besides I would be the one with the femmes, you would be the one in their berth.

My twin and I were currently lying down on an abandoned human beach, sipping cups of energon, after ditching Prowler's patrol. Unfortunately the berth comment was pretty much on point. My brother was usually the charmer, while I was known as the playmech of the galaxy.

Me: Whatever like you're any better

Sideswipe: I am actually, thank you very much

Me: Come on, Optimus just commed us to get back to base

Sideswipe: Wonder what that's about?

Sideswipe: Aw, Sweet!

Me: Yeah, some more pesky squishies to annoy me and ruin my paint job, GREAT

Back at base still Sunstreaker's Pov

Me: NO, NO FRAGGIN WAY!

Prime: Those are my orders Sunstreaker.

Me: Optimus, how can you put me to guard a human girl! You know how I feel about humans.

Prime: Sunstreaker, humans are our allies, you must learn more about them. Besides, this girl is brave, intelligent and caring, only a few years younger than you in human years. I expect you to treat her well and be ready to meet her in half an hour.

Me: Yes Sir

Why me Primus, why me?!

.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunstreaker's Pov

How could I let this happen, how could I loose my charge on the first day. Still I can't help but feel it's her fault for allowing herself to be captured by the deceptions, what did they want with her anyways?

I screeched to halt when I saw a life form lying on the side of the road. I gasped as I realized it was Elizabeth. She was pretty banged up, covered with bruises as if she had been squeezed and by my scans I could tell her hand was fractured in such a way it could have been constricted. Still at the very least she was alive and breathing, I carefully scooped her up using my holoform and put her safety in my alt mode.

Halfway through the drive Elizabeth began to stir.

Elizabeth: Sun – Sunstreaker, is tha- that you.

Me: Yes, it's me, you should try to save your strength squishy.

Elizabeth: He said the Decepticons would kill me, he would have killed me if he didn't have to leave. He said I was worthless and then he just tossed me to the side of the road.

Elizabeth burst into tears, crying like there was no tomorrow

Me: It's- -

I hesitated for a moment

Me: It's okay Elizabeth, everything is going to be okay

Elizabeth: He said they were going to get revenge, revenge for what I did.

Me: What did you do Elizabeth?

I got no answer and turned to Elizabeth passed out once again. I had better get her to Ratchet, but after that I had a few questions for our resident Prime.

Back at Base still Sunstreaker's Pov

After dropping Elizabeth off at the Medbay, I went to speak with Optimus

Optimus: What can I do for you Sunstreaker?

Me: You can tell me why I'm guarding Elizabeth

Optimus: You are guarding Elizabeth because she is a Decepticon target and you need to learn more about human culture.

Me: But why does Elizabeth need guarding?

Optimus: Sigh

Me: Answer me Optimus

Optimus: Sunstreaker, l think it would be best for Elizabeth to tell you herself.

Me: But if it's as bad as you make it sound, she'll never tell me.

Optimus: Then I suppose you'll just have to earn her trust.

Me: You think this is funny, don't you?

Optimus: I think you need to learn more about humans and bond with your charge.

Me: Very well Prime

As I rolled out of Prime's office, I could hair the faint sound of a deep voice chuckling

Me: Frag you Optimus


	4. Chapter 4

Sunstreaker's Pov

12 weeks. It had been 12 weeks since I had that conversation with Optimus about Elizabeth. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy those 12 weeks. At first when Optimus suggested I spend time with Elizabeth, I had been annoyed with him, disgusted at the idea, now I can't believe I ever didn't like her. The day she was released from the Medbay I felt so relieved, like I would travel galaxies for her. I don't quite know how that feeling came to be, maybe it was guilt, I don't know. All I know is that she's practically my best friend now. I never thought I would like doing squishy stuff, like eating ice cream or going to movies but if I was with her nothing mattered.

Liz: Hey Streaker

Hey Squishy, climb on I said holding out my servo. That's another thing, a few weeks ago I would upset my tanks even thinking about letting a fleshy ride on my servo, now it's a normal occurrence. Just looking at my charge made my spark skip a beat, I'm pretty sure I'm coming to realize that I more than just like her, but that's something I have to talk to Sides about before even considering telling her that. Over the past couple of weeks, Liz has broken out of her shell and is no longer afraid to talk to the soldiers and bots. She still hasn't told me why the cons are after her, but for now I just like spending time with her. She even introduced me to her brother who's a N.E.S.T soldier. It looks like he shares the story behind what happened with Liz and the Decepticons, but as I said, right now I just enjoy spending time with her.

Liz: Where are we going Sunstreaker?

Me: A cliff further down the canyon

"K" Liz said putting on one of her grins that melts my spark

Liz and I sat on the cliff staring off into the canyon, content being in each other's presence. After about half an hour the sun began to set. I pointing it out to Liz and was just about to paint it when I got a call from Sides from on the com link.

Liz: What did he say?

Me: He wants to talk to me when we get back.

Liz: Lets go now

Me: Are you sure?

Liz: Yeah, I can see you paint the sunset another day.

Me: If you're sure

I transformed and let Liz into my alt for the ride back to base.

Back at base Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's Quarters

Sideswipe: What's going on with you and Liz?

Me: What are you talking about?

Sideswipe: You know what I'm talking about

Me: No I don't

Sideswipe: Sunny, every time you see her your spark twists into knots

Me: So?

Sideswipe: Sunny I know how this goes. You use your holoform to frag her, get Prime to make somebody else her guardian, then break her heart.

Me: I would never do that to her

Sideswipe: Really Sunny?

Me: I- -

Sideswipe: Just please don't break her heart Sunstreaker

As Sideswipe rolled away I silently swore not to hurt Liz. Even if it means not being with her at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunstreaker's Pov

I looked over at Liz, she was smiling as she played video games, something I had just began teaching her as she was becoming more social. Every day she was getting better and better at them, just like every day I was falling deeper in love with her. I forced myself to look away, this wasn't right, she is my friend and charge. I shouldn't be thinking about her in this way, I shouldn't let my spark get the best of me.

Liz: What's wrong Streaker?

Me: Nothing Liz, don't worry about it.

I tried to smirk but I'm sure it came out like an upturned grimace

Liz: "Okay" Liz said cautiously

It did not take a genius like Wheeljack to figure out that she didn't believe me. I let a small frown escape as I turned around to collect my energon ration. Before long I felt a small tap on my pede. As suspected it was Liz and I picked her up in my servo to better my conversing with her.

Liz: Wanna hang out later?

I was just about to answer yes before I remembered my conversation with Sideswipe.

Me: I- I had better not

I quickly rolled away not even looking at her face. It broke my spark to have to leave her, but it was to make sure I didn't break hers.

Liz's Pov

I haven't the slightest idea what's gotten into my guardian, but whatever it is I hope it goes away soon. We have really bonded over the past few months and I really love him. I'm not quite sure what kind of love it is but I know that I love him. He's my best friend and he's helped me in so many ways. He's helped me overcome my shyness and I can always trust him to be there for me.

If he- If he wasn't there for me all these I don't know if I could have survived my time here. I still haven't told him why and how I got here but I'll get there eventually. As I stood there thinking about all he did for me I realized it was about time I start doing things for him. Even if it was by…. forceful methods. And just like that I was running to catch up with him.

Me: Sunstreaker we are going out to the cliff again and we are hanging out.

I stood up putting on a firm look. I looked up at Sunstreaker putting on his own firm look.

Sunstreaker: Liz I told you, it's better if I didn't

Me: Oh no, mister, I don't care how grumpy you feel we are going to go and have fun.

Liz: Really Liz

Me: Yes Streaker

I smirked up at him. I knew I had him beat

Sunstreaker sighed but he smirked as he transformed, a sign for me to get in. I smiled, another thing I love about my guardian is how he melts to my will and to make me happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunstreaker's Pov

Why am I so foolish. All Liz had to do was smile at me and I practically melted to my pedes and she knows it too. My holoform glanced over to where she was sitting in my alt contentedly. How can someone with such a beautiful, innocent face be so evil inside. "And it's one of the reasons I love her" I said to myself. Erg, I had to stop thinking about her like that, because we we're never going to be anything but- friends. Why did the thought of being 'just friends' with her hurt me so much? Finally I turned into the part of the canyon that had the cliff Liz and I used as our getaway.

As usual Liz and I just sat there in each other's presence until Liz spoke something that nearly made my optics pop out

Liz: Sunstreaker, do- do you really like me or do you just pretend for the sake of being my guardian?

Me: Liz, why would you ever think that, why-

Liz: Just- just answer me

I stared at her, seeing the innocence in her face, the remaining shyness, the- fear over what my answer would be. I felt so helpless, to have so much love for her and not be able to show it. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

Me: Does this answer your question

I crashed my metal lips on her soft fleshy ones, after breaking past the the barrier I entangled my glossa with her tongue and sucked on her sweet nectar. After what seemed like forever I pulled back, horrified at what I had done.

Me: Liz, I'm sorry, I'm so, sorry

I rolled away without even looking back. How could I, how could I let my spark get in the way of her life. I felt really bad about leaving Liz their all by herself but I couldn't be with her right now, more importantly I couldn't protect her right now. I know her phone had a com link patch, she would call for someone to bring her back and there were no Decepticons detected in the vicinity. Liz would be okay, the only thing she needed protection from was me.

Liz's Pov

I can't believe Sunstreaker did THAT, I mean it's not like I didn't like it but WOW! I just got my first kiss from an alien robot. But, he just drove off where the FRAG is he. After about ten minutes with the sky darkening and no sign of Sunstreaker I finally decided to call base for a ride, boy was this going to be fun to explain.

Me: {Liz to base, anyone there?}

Sideswipe: {Sideswipe here, what do you need Liz}

Me: {I kinda need a ride Sides}

Sideswipe: {What happened to Sunstreaker, is he hurt?!}

Sideswipe was sounding frantic so thought it was time to take control of the situation.

Me: {He's fine Sides, we just had a bit of a- situation}

Sideswipe: {If you're sure, I'll be there in the blink of an optic}

Me:{Thanks Sides}

As much as I wanted Sideswipe to hurry up so that I could go home I couldn't help but hope he takes a while so that I think of a way to tell the twin brother of the alien robot that I kissed, who is also an alien robot that I kissed his alien robot brother.


	7. Chapter 7

Sunstreaker's Pov

Nothing could make me turn around now. I listened in on the com to make sure Liz would get home safely after I- after I left her. I keep telling myself it's for the best but my spark doesn't seem to know that. I found myself driving into a forest by a lake, I transformed into my bipedal mode and lay down on the forest floor, looking up at the stars and thinking about Liz.

Meanwhile at the canyon cliff Liz's Pov

I heard the sound of an engine and turned around to see Sideswipe's alt rev up behind me.

Sideswipe: Hop in Liz

Oh great I said, this is going to be the best explanation in the world.

Me: Hey Sides I-

Sideswipe: You don't have to explain anything Liz, I understand.

Me: Wha- What do you mean

Sideswipe: I know something weird went down with you and Sunstreaker tonight, but I also know that you two will tell me when you're ready.

Me: Uh, thanks I guess

Sideswipe: No problem but you're on your own explaining it to Prowl and Prime.

'Wonderful' I thought to myself, just when I'm rid of one problem another one comes up.

Back at base

Prowl: I still do not understand this, I know you claim Sunstreaker is in tact Elizabeth and you are not keen to explain further but this defies all logic. Why would Sunstreaker not return to the base?

Me: Prowl, let's just say Sunstreaker put us in an awkward situation and he feels really bad about it.

Prowl: Prime, surely you cannot allow-

Prime: Prowl, if Elizabeth says Sunstreaker is intact then he is. We must trust her, our young frontliner most likely just needs time.

Prowl: Very well Prime

Well, I got through that, all I need now is for Sunstreaker to come- home


	8. Notice

Okay guys this is not a chapter but I just want you to know that I'm taking a break to help a friend with her FanFiction but a very LONG chapter will be up by 11/5/2016 (most likely before) so you guys only have to wait 2 days. Thank you


	9. Chapter 8

K guys I got this done sooner than I thought

P.S { }- means com link

Sunstreaker's Pov

It has been 3 days. 3 days since I kissed Liz, my charge, the one person I was supposed to protect with my life. I painted a picture of… our kiss. It's hard to believe it's wrong when it feels so- so right. But I know in my processor, if no other part of my body that it's wrong.

Since I drove away from Liz that day, I haven't gone back to base. I had Sideswipe explain to Prowl, through our bond that I would be gone for a while. I have to return tonight though. I have to see Liz again. The rumours, no doubt going around base are the least of my troubles.

Sideswipe: {Are you ready to return to base?}

I guess I couldn't hide from this any longer

Me: {On my way Sideswipe}

The canyon roads were dusty as I made my way back to base. After about half an hour drive I was back. After rolling in, I transformed into my bipedal mode and walked into Prime's office to report in.

Liz's Pov

I really missed Sunstreaker in all the time that he's been gone. I heard he returned to base this morning from wherever the frag he's been. I would- I would go see him, but I don't think he's ready for that, I don't even think I'm ready for that. It's best to just avoid him for now.

2 weeks later Still Liz's Pov

Okay, I know I said it would be best to just ignore Sunstreaker for a while but this is just ridiculous, it has been TWO WEEKS for Primus sake. I mean avoiding him has been easy enough in a ginormous base, but why do we even, need to avoid each other?

To top it off I've been getting chest pains, I refuse to go to Ratchet for some over the top diagnosis. But besides that I really miss him and I wish- I wish we could be together again.

Sideswipe's Pov

Despite what people may think, I'm no idiot. I know something is going on between Liz and my brother whether they admit or not. So I decided to break that one little rule my brother has about snooping to, um- help them.

I knew I would need some help so I enlisted Bumblebee to help me. I know that if anybody was going to snoop through Sunstreaker's stuff, he would be most comfortable with the two of us.

Bee: What are we looking for exactly?

Me: Proof of any kind, letters, gifts, paint- oh frag

Bee: What's wrong?

Me: Have a look at this

Bee glanced at the painting in Sunstreaker's art portfolio before making a whirring sound and glitching. In all the time I was on the floor trying revive Bee, one thought was in my mind.

Me: You've got some explaining to do Sunny

Sunstreaker's Pov

I haven't talked to Liz in, well a while now and I miss her like the Pit, but I 'm- I'm afraid to talk to her. She probably thinks l'm just a playmech, something I never wanted her of all people to think of me as. I continued dwelling on my problems before a com link message came in.

Optimus: {Sunstreaker, please meet with me in Hangar 8 on the west side}

Me: {Yes Sir}

I can't imagine what Optimus needs me for at this time of day. Nonetheless I rolled into Hangar 8 and found Optimus waiting for me there

Me: What do you need Sir?

Optimus: I need you to talk to Elizabeth.

Me: Wha- What! That's what you wanted to see me for?

Optimus: Sunstreaker, I figure that you feel you've done something unforgivable but being apart is hurting both of you .

Optimus nodded at me before walking out of the hangar leaving me open mouthed.

Ratchet: {Sunstreaker, report to Medbay for mandatory medical examinations}

Sunstreaker: {On my way}

Later in the Medbay

Usually I would put up a fight about going to the Medbay for medicals but today I'm so drained, I just sat still, while Ratchet ran his tests on me

Ratchet: I need to look at your spark now Sunstreaker

Me: Fine

Ratchet opened my spark chamber while I lay on the medical berth, lost in thought

Ratchet: Sunstreaker, do you love Elizabeth?

Me: Rat-Ratchet, why would you ask that?!

Ratchet: Medical reasons

Me: I- I really care about her

There was a moment of silence before I broke it

Me: What does this have to do with my health, exactly?

Ratchet: Don't sass me youngling, your spark appears to be calling out for her

Me: Holy Frag


	10. Notice 2

Okay guys this is not a chapter but I just want you to know that I'm taking a break to help a friend with her FanFiction but a very LONG chapter will be up by 11/5/2016 (most likely before) so you guys only have to wait 2 days. Thank you


End file.
